


Harbor [vid]

by frith_in_thorns



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: All Seasons, Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frith_in_thorns/pseuds/frith_in_thorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The light in me will guide you home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harbor [vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaberett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaberett/gifts).



> For the White Lotus Lunar Exchange on Dreamwidth.
> 
> Song is "Harbor" by Vienna Teng.

 

  


[Korra/Asami - Harbor (A:LoK)](https://vimeo.com/154386945) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

* * *

 

**Lyrics:**  
_We're here where the daylight begins_  
_The fog on the streetlight slowly thins_  
_Water on water's the way_  
_The safety of shoreline fading away_

_Sail your sea_  
_Meet your storm_  
_All I want is to be your harbor_  
_The light in me_  
_Will guide you home_  
_All I want is to be your harbor_

_Fear is the brightest of signs_  
_The shape of the boundary you leave behind_  
_So sing all your questions to sleep_  
_The answers are out there in the drowning deep_

_Sail your sea_  
_Meet your storm_  
_All I want is to be your harbor_  
_The light in me_  
_Will guide you home_  
_All I want is to be your harbor_

_You've got a journey to make_  
_There's your horizon to chase_  
_So go far beyond where we stand_  
_No matter the distance, I'm holding your hand_

_Sail your sea_  
_Meet your storm_  
_All I want is to be your harbor_  
_The light in me_  
_Will guide you home_  
_All I want is to be your harbor_


End file.
